¿Y si?
by Xepes
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward hubiera cedido ante la petición de Bella?


Hi! Es el primer fic que escribo de Crepúsculo y también es mi primer lemon, entonces os pido un poquito de comprensión y que no seáis muy estrictos conmigo XD

Este fic se sitúa en Eclipse, en la noche donde Edward le propone matrimonio a Bella, bueno, más bien un poco antes que es cuando ella se le insinúa y él la rachaza. Espero les guste el fic n-n

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba pueden leerla con la canción de fondo: River flows in you, de Yurima (no es por nada, pero escribí esta fic oyendo la canción y ahora no puedo separar una cosa de la otra)

Aviso: contiene citas del libro.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (mas quisiera yo tener a Edward para mi sola u/u)

--

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera rechazado?...

.

-Edward-dijo Bella. Estaba tan nerviosa que se dedicó a estudiar un lunar que tenía en la muñeca- Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de dejar de ser humana.

Esperé a que prosiguiera, pero no lo hizo. Su cara estaba adorablemente teñida de rojo.

-Lo que quieras-la animé, impaciente y sin tener ni idea de lo que me pediría.

-¿Me lo prometes?-me pidió mirándome con sus dos enormes ojos color chocolate.

-Sí-respondí. ¿Cómo negarle algo a aquel ángel que tenia a mi lado?

-Te quiero a ti- balbuceó de forma casi ininteligible.

-Sabes que soy tuyo-sonreí, sin comprender aún, e intente retener su mirada cuando volvió a desviarla.

Respiró hondo y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, luego me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me besó.

Le devolví el beso, desconcertado, pero de buena gana. Sentí sus labios tiernos sobre los míos, aunque tenía la cabeza en otra parte, estaba intentando averiguar qué pasaba por la suya. Ella adivino que necesitaba otra pista para saber que era lo que quería.

Soltó sus manos de mi nuca y con dedos trémulos me recorrió el cuello hasta llegar a las solapas de mi camisa. Pude notar como temblaba, imaginé que sería por mi fría piel.

Ya le había advertido más de una vez sobre los límites impuestos por su seguridad, pero parecía empeñada en que la matara por rebasar mi autocontrol. Bella empezó a desbrocharme tímidamente uno a uno los botones de mi camisa.

-Isabella-le llamé la atención mientras sujetaba sus muñecas para que no siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

-No me llames por mi nombre completo, sabes que no me gusta-protestó ruborizada y un poco enfadada por que la hubiera parado. Ya intuía que no íbamos a pasar de aquí. No por que no quisiera, ya que sus caricias me estaban volviendo loco, si no por su seguridad y porque no quería que manchase su alma pura antes de que la convirtiera en vampiro. Si es que la convertía...

-Ya sabes que no debemos seguir, es...-empecé a repetirle otra vez el cuento que ya nos sabíamos de memoria.

-No-me interrumpió. La verdad me impresionó ver la cara de determinación con la que me miró.-Me he cansado de que tengas tanto cuidado de mi, se la fuerza sobrehumana que tienes, pero también se que no me harás daño- contestó, mirándome con esos ojos que me hacen estar en el cielo sin poder ir allí y acariciando suavemente mi fría mejilla.

-Sobre valoras mi autocontrol-respondí un tanto nervioso, me asustaba como se estaba desviando el tema.

-Creo que no-me dijo antes de fundir nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

El calor de su cuerpo me extasiaba y el sabor de sus labios era exquisito. Con un brazo la cogí por su cintura y con el otro la cogí de la nuca acercándola lo máximo a mi cuerpo.

Una parte de mi me decía que aquello estaba mal, que era muy, pero que MUY peligroso para ella, pero la otra la deseaba desde el primer momento que sus ojos cruzaron con los míos. Pero...¡¿ya que importa?! ¡NO¡ Concéntrate Edward ¡No puedo arriesgar su vida por un simple calentón! Dios mío, ni siquiera puedo pensar bien mientras Bella me esta quitando la camisa mientras me besa el cuello.

Ella lo ha querido, ahora se enterará del vampiro que puedo llegar a ser...

La tumbe en la cama con cuidado quedando yo encima de ella. Empecé a besar su frente, continuando por su nariz, mejilla, labios y me detuve un rato en su cuello mientras que ella daba suaves gemidos que me quitaban la poca cordura que me quedaba. Le quité la camisa demasiado _ansioso_, creo. Es perfecta, su torso suave y pálido, unos pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, una cintura delicada y su cara ruborizada por que ahora _si _la estaba mirando como a una presa, a _mi_ presa. Recuerdo que ella siempre está infravalorándose y piensa que todas son mas bellas que ella. ¡Pero si su propio nombre dice lo que es! Dicen que nadie se ve a si mismo como es y creo que es verdad. Ya le gustaría a las demás tener su cuerpo y su personalidad...

Rocé con mis colmillos levemente su cuello mientras inspiraba su aroma. Seguí dándole suaves besos entre sus pechos y continué mi camino hasta su vientre. Ella apretó las sábanas con las manos mientras seguía gimiendo.

Creo que no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal ¿no? Aunque Bella a estas alturas parecía igual de ansiosa que yo.

Con sus manos hizo que nuestras bocas se volvieran a juntar mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas. Me quitó el cinturón y me desabrochó los botones del pantalón. Hice lo mismo con los suyos, aunque yo sí se los quite y los lance a la otra esquina de la habitación cayendo con un suave _¡Pum!_ dejando al descubierto dos finas y seductoras piernas. Lentamente empecé a acariciar su pierna izquierda, aunque solo era un roce, conseguí que cerrara los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba retener otro gemido. Con la mano que me quedaba acaricié su entrepierna aún con la ropa interior puesta.

-Ah...Edward-gimió- Por...por qué eres tan insoportablemente bueno en todo- Yo solo pude sonreír ante tal comentario. Ella es la que tiene merito, consiguió que un vampiro no fuera más que una simple marioneta a su merced.

-A demás...-continuo acalorada mientras que me apartaba un poco para que la dejara tomar aire- yo estoy casi desnuda y tu aún conservas tus pantalones-me recriminó-

-Si tanto te molestan, ¿por qué no me los quitas?-le propuse mientras ponía la sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba. Lo que no me esperaba de ella era que me hiciera caso y me quitará los pantalones con un rápido movimiento humano y me mirara con una sonrisa entre suficiencia y vergüenza.

-Cariño-le dije mientras me acercaba más a su cara y la miraba como si fuera un delicioso pastel-recuérdame que tenga cuidado contigo a partir de ahora- Y volvimos a fundirnos en otro beso, mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

Ahora si que no habría mas interrupciones. Le quité la ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda al igual que ella hizo conmigo. El calor de su cuerpo era hechizante, del que no quería separarme.

Bella besó mi pecho consiguiendo arrancarme el ronroneo que haría un gato. Sonrió satisfecha mientras con sus brazos me abrazaba por el cuello y seguía besándome. Ya no podía mas, podría jurar que mi cuerpo era cálido y que mi corazón volvía a latir y a enviar sangre a todo mi cuerpo.

Separé las piernas de Bella y con delicadeza entré poco a poco en ella dejando tiempo para que se acostumbrara a mi. Al principio me asuste y temí haber sido brusco al ver que ponía una mueca de dolor, pero luego la mueca desapareció y me miro con unos ojos nublados de deseo, como los que tenía yo. Al igual que los que tenían Rosalie y Emmett cuando suben a su habitación a _"hacer los deberes del instituto"._ Por fin lo comprendía...

Ahora que se le había ido el dolor empecé a entrar y salir de ella más y más rápido, mientras que una agradable corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo. Al poco Bella y yo llegamos al éxtasis a la vez y ambos tuvimos un orgasmo.

Me tumbé en la cama rodeando a Bella con un brazo mientras que ella se recostaba en mi pecho.

-Buenas noche mi ángel-le susurré al oído al ver que se estaba quedando dormida, por lo que opté por tararearle la canción que compuse para ella.

.

-¡Edward, mueve el culo que nos vamos a cazar!-gritó Emmett desde el salón impaciente por comerse a un par de osos.

El imbécil de mi hermano hizo que mi mente desconectara de tan hermosa imaginación. Creo que esto es lo que hubiera pasado si no la hubiera rechazado, pero por su seguridad tuve que hacerlo. Esto es lo más parecido a soñar que he estado en unos 100 años...


End file.
